Shannon Raintech
Life on Ryloth: Shannon was born on Ryloth, her father was a Jedi of the republic named zip, her mother was a Sith named Kelly. They both met each other when they were tasked with the mission of killing each other, their missions sent them to Ryloth (Hence the birthplace), upon meeting each other they felt a strong connection to each other, as if the force was guiding them to each other. they stayed on Ryloth and got married 9 months down the line 2 children was born a girl named Shannon, and a boy named Daniel. When reaching the age of 4 both children began their training Zip was training Shannon in the ways of the Jedi and Kelly was training Daniel in the ways of the Dark Side. Daniel adopted his newly found title 'Darth Axe', why Shannon focused on channelling her emotions through the force to control her feelings. upon reaching the age of 18 Shannon and Darth Axe were ready to finish their training, before completing their training Zip came to speak to Axe and was trying to tell him that the ways of the Sith didn't have to be his path and that he could become a Jedi if he chose to. Axe felt Angered by his Father and killed him by driving his lightsaber through his chest, Just as Zip fell Shannon walked in, she was distressed by her brothers actions but understood his reasoning, Axe felt that his father was being disrespectful towards his beliefs, Kelly shocked by the actions of Axe exiled herself after feeling responsible for the death of her husband. Life on Taris: Axe and Shannon then went off to Taris where they had found shelter under one of the Republic crashed vessels from the siege where Malak raided the planet. Darth Axe was fascinated by the history of the planet and would often teach Shannon about the history of the planet. He had given her his lightsaber as a gift and told he that he would teach her to fight. They met a group of salvagers on the planet who would often bring them food and clean water. one night a band of rakghouls wandered into their camp, Shannon and Axe got separated during the attack so Shannon had to use the lightsaber Axe had given to her and use what little knowledge she had on hand to hand combat to use, the salvagers had come to help after the heard the screeches of the creatures, they laid into the creatures firing shot after shot until they could see Shannon, they rescued her and just in time as she collapsed with exhaustion, they looked around for Axe, but he was nowhere to be seen. two days had gone by before Shannon had woken up. When she woke up their was a shadowed figure standing in the corridor, it was a Jedi he took her to Typhon. Life as a Jedi: When on Typhon he began to train her with a lightsaber as he could already sense that her knowledge of the force was beyond extraordinary. Moths had passed she was almost finished with the last part of her training and was close to becoming a knight of the order, her and her master had become very close, almost to close, they had returned to Coruscant upon arriving they ran into a old friend of his called Desteny who was also a Jedi, her and Shannon had never met but had arranged to meet up at a later time, Shannons master and herself had begun a relationship in secrecy. 9 months had past they planned on getting married, until someone had told Shannon about him having an affair with multiple people, shocked she left and vowed to only show her face to those who could be trusted as she lost all trust in people to the point she cant look them in the eyes with her own. Shannon had returned to Ryloth and to the ruins of her former home and found her fathers lightsaber under a wall that had fell, she brought it home and now keeps mounted on the wall of her house. Shannon is now a Master to her own Padawan who she is teaching in the ways of the force.